Love
by Sam Tierce
Summary: A short story about ash and misty.


Love a pokemon story

Hey guys. This is My first fan fic. Tell watch you think by E-mailing me at . Names that have colons (:) after them is the person talking.

Once again we find our hero's lost in the woods.

Misty: Ash I thought you said we'd be in Cerulean city soon

Ash: If you count two days soon.

Brock: actually it's 4 days

Ash: really

Misty: No he's kidding.

Ash: really.

Misty: No.

Ash: Crap.

Brock: You guys its going to start raining soon. We should set up camp now.

Ash: Ok

After 10 minutes of setting up camp Brock started to make dinner.

Ash: I'm going for a walk.

Misty: Can I come too Ash!

Ash: Sure.

On Ash and Misty's walk. Ash starts talking to Misty who was holding Ash's hand.

Ash: Misty, why are you holding my hand?

Misty: because.

Ash: Because why?

Misty: Because I don't want to get lost from you.

Ash: Right.

Misty: You're being sarcastic aren't you?

Ash: Well duh.

Misty: Let's just head back to camp.

Back at the camp it started to rain. Misty forgot to put up her tent, but Ash let her sleep with him in his tent. They started to talk to each other.

Ash: Hey misty.

Misty: Yeah

Ash: Why where you holding my hand today, and I want the truth.

Misty decided to tell ash that she loved him. Easier said than done.

Misty: Well Ash I love you

Ash: I wanted the truth and that's what I get. Misty I love you too.

But one question though. How long have you liked me?

Misty: About three years. What about you?

Ash: As long as I can remember.

Misty: Ash since we convinced our love tonight maybe we should share our first kiss tonight.

Ash moved closer to Misty. As Misty moved closer to Ash. Then their lips met.

Misty: goodnight Ash.

Ash: goodnight Misty.

Hours had past since Ash and Misty had fallen asleep but misty had a bad dream and woke ash and told him.

Misty: Ash, Ash please wake up.

Ash: yeah Misty.

Misty: Ash I had a terrible dream. I dreamt someone poisoned your food and killed you.

Misty started to cry.

Ash: Misty calm down relax. Look I'm still here so calm down. I'm not going to leave you or let anybody hurt you. Here that feels good doesn't it?

Ash said as he hugged Misty. Misty replied.

Misty: yes Ash. That does feel good.

Ash: Here you can sleep in my sleeping bag with me.

Misty: Thanks ash.

Ash: Goodnight Misty.

Misty: Goodnight Ash.

Later that morning Brock came to wake them up.

Brock: Okay you two. Time to wake-

Brock was about to finish his sentence when he saw them. They were still in the same sleeping with ash's arm over Misty's torso. Brock just decided to let them sleep.

Later that morning at breakfast.

Brock just finished breakfast when Ash and Misty got up. Ash asked Brock why he didn't wake them up.

Ash: Hey Brock.

Brock: Yeah.

Ash: Why didn't you wake us up this morning?

Brock: No reason.

Ash: Okay we'll leave it at that.

Several minuets later Brock crashed and told the truth.

Brock: Okay I give up. I didn't wake you up because I thought you two had well you know.

Misty: We know what.

Brock: You know

Ash: Oh. I get it.

Misty: Yeah we didn't do that. I just had a nightmare and Ash let me sleep with him.

Ash: So can we put this behind us?

Brock: I can if misty can.

Misty: I can.

Ash: Okay but no one mention this to any one else. Deal

Brock: Deal

Misty: Deal.

After they got their stuff packed up and left for Cerulean. Once they were in Cerulean Misty decided to break their promise. At Cerulean gym.

Misty: Hey Lilly.

Lilly: yeah Misty.

Misty: I have a secret. Ash and I slept together.

Lilly: You mean you did it together.

Misty: No. We just slept in the same sleeping bag together.

Lilly: Oh is that it. I thought you actually did something.

After their conversation over Lilly talked to Daisy

Lilly: Hey Daisy.

Daisy: Yeah

Lilly: Misty And Ash slept together in the same sleeping bag.

Daisy: Did they do it?

Lilly: Misty said they didn't, but I think they did.

Daisy: How can you tell?

Lilly: Haven't you seen her snooping around.

Daisy: She's probably nervous because she has a new boyfriend.

Lilly: Okay just remember to tell Violet.

Daisy: Okay.

Once Daisy found Violet.

Daisy: Hey Violet.

Violet: Yeah.

Daisy: Ash and Misty slept together.

Violet: Did they you know.

Daisy: No.

Misty decided to stay with Ash and Brock. They went through everything together. Until Brock got married. Ash and Misty had been dating for 4 years when Brock got married.

He was married to Viridian city's Nurse Joy. They had a happy marriage, Brock and Nurse Joy.

Ash: Brock, Misty and I are really happy for you.

Brock: Thanks Guys.

Misty: Oh Ash I love this song. Can we go dance.

Ash: Yeah Misty.

After the song went off Ash took Misty back to her house. They said goodnight and kissed. Ash went home and wondered whether to ask Misty to marry him or not. He decided to ask her but he didn't have enough money to buy the ring he wanted to get for her. He decided Misty would love it either way. So the next day he went to the local jewelry store bought the ring and asked Misty to dinner. There he would ask her to marry him.

Misty: Hey Ash. Of course. I would love to go to dinner tonight you'll pick me up 7:00. I love you. I'll see you tonight. Bye.

7:00 that night. Ash got there on time. Misty was still in here room getting ready. Ash is sitting in Misty's living room When she came down the steps wearing an elegant silver beaded dress. Her hair was let down.

Ash: Wow Misty you look amazing.

Misty: Thank you, Ash. You do too.

(Ash was wearing a blue tux)

Ash: I just found this in my closet. Washed it and ironed it.

The drive to the restaurant was a short but quiet. Ash had the radio on listening to pop music because Misty wanted to.

After dinner.

Misty: That was very good, Ash. Thank you for bringing me here.

Ash: Misty the food wasn't the only reason I came here.

Ash got down on one knee and said: Misty, I love you will you do me the joy of being my wife.

Misty: Oh Ash. Yes, yes I will.

Ash picked Misty up in a cradle carry.

Ash: Hey everyone I just proposed and she said yes.

Everyone in the restaurant applauded and their waiter said congratulations to them both.

They decided they would get married on June the 18th. Their wedding was a beautiful one. Ash and Misty had 3 three children, And they both lived long enough to have great grandchildren and died a few days apart. In an interview Misty did after Ash died she said: These past few days have been my worst ever. I hope God will take me soon.

Two days later Misty died of natural causes in her sleep.

That's Ash and Misty's story.

Qtr


End file.
